Ambience
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: Kaya and Takagi celebrate Kaya's birthday. SMUT YES!


_So I keep getting on here hoping against hope that I'll find a sufficiently smutty fic with Kaya and Shujin. With no luck at all. Honestly. I've found like 20 SaikoXShujin fics. And I can't understand how exactly you can take two clearly heterosexual males with an epic bromance and make them gay. It makes me sad frowny face. Oh well. I'm just going to satisfy myself with a quick smutty oneshot. So I don't really care if no one else likes. But I do hope someone does._

_I'm up to date in the manga so… it might contain some stuff relevant to the story but eh. I'll try to keep the time line vague. It is smut for the sake of smut. So overall plot really isn't important ^^_

_Start_

She heard the door open. She was surprised that he was home so early. When he walked into the kitchen and announced his presence, she told him so.

He gave her a mischievous smile and asked, "Did you forget your own birthday?"

"No," she answered plainly. "It's just… you have a deadline coming up, and I didn't think that celebrating my birthday would be high on your priority list." She turned around to continue making dinner. "I'll have dinner ready in about twenty minutes."

When her focus was shifted away from him, he took the opportunity to sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "It's your birthday. Let's go out," Takagi suggested casually.

"But I'm almost done," she replied, tilting her head around to look at him with a pout adorning her lips.

He pulled his arms away from her and shrugged, giving up. "Well then, we'll eat once it's finished. I'm going to go take a quick shower."

He left her to her cooking and she hummed happily as she prepared their dinner. She hadn't expected him to come home early to celebrate her birthday. She had, in fact, mentally prepared herself to be alone on her birthday. As the wife of a mangaka, certain sacrifices had to be made. A deadline was more important than a birthday. Kaya knew and accepted this, and she'd been fully prepared to simply call Azuki and chat for her birthday celebration. But her husband had come home, and her resolve to be alone had melted into giddiness.

She stirred the vegetables in the wok and added the meat. It was a simple dinner, but it was one of her favorites. The rice cooker finished at the same time as the stir-fry, and Kaya went about doling out a serving for each of them and placing each bowl on the table. She heard Akito shuffling around their bedroom, no doubt looking for clean clothes to change into. His footsteps eventually headed to the kitchen after a minute or two, and he sat down at his usual spot, his glasses still slightly fogged over and hair wet.

"Itadakimasu!" he announced, picking up his chopsticks and scarfing down his food. Kaya repeated the phrase and also began eating, though at a much slower pace.

"So did Mashiro let you leave early?"

"Yep," Takagi answered. "I told him it was your birthday, and he said that since I'd finished up the name to just leave and enjoy myself. He also told me to tell you happy birthday for him."

"He's so sweet," Kaya said and took another bite of food.

"Do you want more?" Takagi asked, standing up to get seconds.

"Nope," she answered. He left and served himself more, then returned to the table.

He ate slower this time. "Did you not eat?" she asked, eyeing how much he'd gotten for his second serving.

"Not really. I had some snacks, but I was going as fast as I could so I could get back here quicker. There wasn't really time to think about eating."

Kaya smiled happily. "You're so cool," she said. "Not eating so you could spend time with me on my birthday."

"I try," he replied, mouth full.

She laughed. The two discussed the progress of Ashirogi Muto's manga and when they'd finally get an anime throughout the rest of dinner, and when Takagi finished, Kaya took the dishes from the table and the cooking utensils she'd used and rinsed them in the sink. Takagi embraced her from behind while she did so. The warmth from his body was distracting her, but she didn't have much to clean. The instant she finished, he gently kissed her neck. She felt her body respond instantly; her pulse rate increased, her temperature increased.

Takagi whispered into her ear, "I hoped that you would join me in the shower earlier. But this will do." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her along to the bedroom. She was shocked when they entered the room. In the few minutes he'd been in there after taking a shower, he'd set up and lit about twenty candles, creating a romantic setting. The smell of citrus and vanilla wafted through the air, and the drawn closed curtains created ample darkness in the room.

Kaya trembled with excitement as Takagi pulled her to the bed. They both sat on the edge of the bed, lips meeting in a passionate frenzy. Takagi maneuvered skillfully, leaning back towards the center of the bed and gently pulling Kaya with him. She propped herself over him briefly, her untied hair falling forward, prompting Takagi to reach up and tuck it behind her ear before lifting his head and kissing her again.

A desperate need built in her lower regions; she felt her panties growing increasingly wetter as the seconds turned to minutes. His lips moved from her lips to her neck; there he kissed, licked, bit and sucked the skin fiercely enough she had no doubt that he'd leave a mark. Knowing there would be a mark wasn't enough to convince her that she should pull away. It felt too good. She felt so hot. She needed her clothes off. To cool down, but mostly to feel him better. She paused momentarily, straightening up to remove her shirt and then bra. Takagi looked up at her, appreciation shining in his eyes as he gazed at her exposed breasts.

"Your breasts are definitely one of your best features," he commented, his voice deeper, huskier than usual.

He deftly moved and reversed their positions, putting her on the bottom. He pulled off his own shirt, and leaned down to kiss her lips again, holding himself up with one hand and teasing her left breast with the other. He flicked his thumb across her nipple, and it shifted away from the pressure of each pass but he could feel that it had hardened from arousal. He left her lips then, kissing his way down to her breasts. He moved his mouth to her right breast. He started from the underside and kissed up to the areola, circling the nipple with his tongue several times, before flicking his tongue over the nipple rabidly. She quivered from excitement, arching her back and shifting her hips restlessly. He moved his mouth to her other breast, kissing his way there, and gave the right breast a similar going-over. His left hand traced up and down her belly, stopping every once in awhile to teasingly grasp at the hem of her pants.

"More," she moaned. He obliged, kissing down her stomach and removing her pants as he went. She slid her legs out for him, and he skipped over the part she most wanted touched and kissed her upper thing. "Stop teasing me," she growled. Under normal circumstances he'd have tortured her longer, but it was her birthday after all. So he used his fingers to part her labia before moving his head in. He stuck his tongue out and licked, a long stroke against the length of her womanhood that had her shivering. After several long licks, he focused his attention on the pleasure center. He varied his techniques, sliding his fingers in on occasion, and it was not long until she climaxed, shouting out, "AKITO!" in pleasure. He lapped up her fluids while she caught her breath, and continued with his tongue, causing her arousal to grow more intense.

She was almost ready to orgasm again when he stopped and sat up. Her frustration at not having release irritated her so she glared at him. She didn't the miss the smirk on his face. He was frustrating her on purpose, and she was going to return the favor. She sat up then, threw her arms around his neck and forcibly pulled him down on top of her. Kaya then wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded with her hips, hoping to press against his erection. She felt it then, pressing uncomfortably against the inside of her leg as it was compacted by his pants. She solved the problem by reaching down, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, and sliding them down ever so slightly. She felt the problem resolve itself and the tip of his penis was pressing against her sensitive clitoris through his boxers. She groaned, wanting nothing more than to have it inside her, but stubborn about teasing him in return.

She moved her hips up, in a position where he's have been able to penetrate fully had he not been wearing his boxers. She moved back and forth rubbing herself against his manhood until she climaxed again. She kept her legs wrapped around him the whole time, not letting him escape. She knew he'd feel the wetness seep through his boxers and onto his manhood, and he'd not be able to take it.

She was, of course, right. He pulled away from her. She let him go because foreplay was finally over. He pulled his pants and boxers off quickly, and then hesitated. Kaya stared at his erect member and just the sight of it was enough to get her wet all over again. "Take me, Akito," she instructed, laying back and spreading her legs.

He positioned himself over her, his member flexing as he tried to find her opening. As he laid on top of her, it got stuck between their bodies. Kaya shifted her hips up and moved so that he slid inside wonderfully. She started moving against him slowly, while he began thrust slowly. Each thrust he pulled out almost the whole way before sliding back in, a little further each time. They moved faster and faster, Kaya chanting his name over and over, as he pushed her to orgasm for the third time of the evening. But he didn't stop and her kept thrusting as her muscles clamped down against him. He took gasping breaths as he maintained his rapid speed. Kaya was already at the point of orgasm again and after several extra deep thrusts they both orgasmed simultaneously, calling out each other's names in rapture.

Takagi rolled off of her afterwards, drenched in sweat and exhausted. His deflated member slid out as he moved, and Kaya felt a twinge of sadness that his semen was flowing out of her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "We can do this again after I take a break. It's your birthday."

"Thank you," Kaya whispered to him.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Akito."

_End._

_Yay smut. That's all. It's a one shot and I'm done. If you find any really bad typos, let me know. Otherwise, I don't really care about grammar in this._


End file.
